The Other Side
by TheLastPrototype
Summary: Clover has been a spy for what feels like her whole life. And now, everything has changed in a matter of hours. She learns how it feels to be a convicted criminal, to have no one believe you - to be on the other side. Then love comes along, changing the entire game. And as if an insane prison romance wasn't enough, Clover has to learn the hard way that SOMEONE is always watching...
1. Innocent Until Proven Guilty?

Okay. So. This is my first fic, so I have no idea whether it's going to be any good... buuut I hope you like it. And review. Review review review. Pleasies.

Anyways, I really do love SSC, but since there are so many amazing Sam/Scam fics already out there, I don't think I can reach the bar. You guys set it pretty high :D

Sooo I decided to make a Clover fic. I mean, in many of the SSC fics she's the one with all the doubts and the snarky comments and... she basically just really annoys me, what with wanting to keep them apart and all. I thought making Clover the one to... uh.. get her villain on (lol) this time might be kinda cool.

So please don't hate on _this_ Clover, guys. Okay, well, I mean, if you still don't like her in this story, feel free to hate -hrhrhrhr I certainly hated her in other stories - but try to start with an open mind. This Clover is different. I hope. Or at least the course of this story should make her different. More open-minded and such.

Ooookay then. I guess that's it. for now. Sorry, I like to talk a lot. A LOT. XD

**Disclaimer:**

**Oh. I wish TS belonged to me. I really really do. Buuut it really really doesn't. All rights go to Marathon Inc.**

**Hell yeah they do.**

**"Honey, no, you can't have Totally Spies for Christmas. Or your birthday. Just no." **

**Yeah. Thanks, Mom. One birthday wish. Five years running. Really, thanks a lot.**

...

...

...

"What?" Clover screeched. "Jer, you can't be serious!"

Jerry shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, Clover, this is an extremely serious matter."

"Yeah, I know! But it WASN'T ME!"

Sam and Alex stood next to Clover, staring blankly at their employer. Exasperated, she looked to them for support, but her friends were completely speechless with shock. _This is crazy_, Clover thought, rubbing her pounding temples with her forefingers. _I didn't steal anything!_

When Jerry had WOOHPed them during their shopping spree at the Groove, Clover had been annoyed at the thought of yet another mission, the seventh this month, but she could never, ever have guessed what Jerry had really brought them to the headquarters for.

Finally, Sam spoke, looking directly at their boss.

"Jerry, this is silly. Clover has been a faithful and trustworthy WOOHP agent for almost three years. She has never done anything to make you question her loyalty. Why would you make a ridiculous accusation like this?"

Clover let out a silent sigh of relief, remembering that she could ALWAYS count on Sammie to defend her logically and rationally.

Immediately, Alex voiced her agreement : "Yeah, Jer, you know Clover wouldn't do something like that!"

"Yes, yes, girls, that is how I reacted to the news at first", Jerry said. "But I am sorry to say that the evidence is... quite convincing. Security tapes, eye-witness accounts, fingerprints - everything points to Clover stealing the military's secret weapon.

Clover gasped at hearing Jerry accuse her so openly. _This can't be true. _

The three girls were still hurling arguments at Jerry when two bulky WOOHP agents entered the office and grabbed Clover's arms in a firm grip. As the men dragged a kicking, screaming, cursing Clover out of the room, her two best friends ran up to her.

"Clover, we're going to prove you're innocence, whatever it takes", Sam whispered. "You just hang in there."

"Yeah. Thanks", Clover muttered as the agents pulled her away from the only two people who believed her, away from everything she knew and loved, into the worst future she could possibly imagine.

...

He smirked. Everything was going perfectly. She didn't want to show it, but he knew she was scared out of her mind. Now all she needed was a little push.

A little push over the edge.

...

Grimacing, Clover pulled at the bright orange uniform she was being forced to wear. The look she threw at the agents in the HFP - Holding Facility Preparation - was filled with pure disgust.

"Okay, guys. You took my X-Powder, confiscated my handbag AND called my school so they could tell everyone I'm at NERD CAMP, and did I say anything? No. Well, okay, so I did complain, but then I accepted it. But making me wear this THING? That is just plain cruel!"

The agents didn't reply. Quickly, Clover scanned the room to see whether she could somehow get out of here, only to realise that they were just too many. Two guards stood beside the automatic doors of the small HFP office, two stood facing Clover, and one last agent was inputting Clover's vital data into a sort of longish computer.

"Oh, puh-lease, like WOOHP doesn't already have everything about me saved somewhere in a superspy-document-file-thingy or something", Clover huffed.

"Ma'm, I would advise you to stay silent", one of the agents said in a monotone voice. "Anything that you say will be documented and could thus be used as evidence against you."

"MA'M? You. Are. Older. Than. Me," Clover yelled. _The nerve of this man. Ma'm! Ugh!_

She hated this. She knew most of these agents personally, and here they were, treating here like a complete stranger. They actually believed that she was a villain.

Clover sighed. It really hurt that no one thought she might be innocent. It made her feel so... alone. Exposed. Vulnerable. Defenseless. **Terrified.**

_Is this what my life will be like from now on? Nobody to trust, and nobody trusting me? That can't happen. I won't let it. I'll do anything. ANYTHING._

Again, she felt the agents' hold on her arms, then a tug towards the door. Head slumped in defeat, Clover let the men lead her to her tiny cell. A short glance at the computerised board next to the soundproof cell door showed her just what everyone thought:

**No. 0710083**

**Crime - Theft of a vital weapon of mass destruction and of**

**plans for further advanced technology and weapons.**

Tears formed in her eyes as Clover realised that this might be her future, that she would be judged for the rest of her life for this crime she had never committed, and -

Her mind was caught on the thought of never having committed the crime, and for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour, she asked herself who would want to frame her like this. Clover reminded herself of all the villains who had it out for her. Geraldine, The Dark Knight, Diminutive Smalls... actually, now that she came to think of it, all of those villains had broken out of WHOOP months ago. But these leads would get her nowhere - there were simply too many villains who wanted to see her destroyed, and she, of course, being in the position she was, had no way of investigating the cases. _Well, that's just fabulous._ Clover snorted. _At least I still have sarcasm..._

Clover was still chuckling as she noticed that there was a second plaque next to the door, saying:

**No. 0706359**

**Crime - Abduction of various subjects and multiple murders.**

"Uh, excuse me, but what is this? The last time I checked, I hadn't been accused of, well... KILLING SOMEONE!"

"Due to the rapid increase in prisoners, we have been forced to double-book the cells. Don't worry, Ma'm, cellmates are always of the same gender", the agent to Clover's right explained, without ever actually looking her in the face.

"Right. Like _that's_ what I'm worried about. So you're just going to, like, leave me in a room with... a certified MURDERER?"

Adding to her anger, the agent simply chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, if I were you", he said. "She is quite harmless. Im sure _you_" - he looked Clover's body up and down with raised eyebrows, his gaze lingering on her curves, making her extremely uncomfortable - "could easily take her on."

"Thanks", Clover mumbled awkwardly. This man was more than twice her age! Did he think that, just because she was no longer a certified spy, he could act like some kind of pervert? _Ew. Just... ew!_

After she had been roughly pushed into her cell, Clover dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. As if agents behaving disrespectfully and taking advantage of her situation wasn't bad enough, now she had a villain roomie? What kind of treatment _was_ this? Had they all forgotten that, just two hours ago, she had been one of WOOHP's finest?

_Speaking of WOOHP's finest, I wonder how Alex and Sammie are doing. _Clover missed them so much already. As much as they infuriated her sometimes, she knew she could always count on her best friends to be there for her. Clover smirked bitterly. _Well, good luck being there for me through a soundproof cell door. _

Pausing in her thoughts, Clover realised that she had been waiting for a witty comeback from one of her friends. _This is torture!_ She could only hope that Sam and Alex would manage to work out how this whole thing had happened before these bleak metal walls made her crazy. Being alone in this cell with no one to talk to was a punishment in itself.

Taking in a short breath, Clover stopped herself. _But I'm not alone in here, am I? I have a cellmate. God, I just hope it's not someone completely mental... Okay, who am I kidding? All the villains we've captured are totally crazy. _

_Well, that should make for great roomie bonding_, Clover thought sarcastically, before throwing herself onto the narrow bed on the left side of the cell and burying her face in the freshly laundered pillow, breathing in the smell of cleanliness that always lingered after the sheets had been washed. The familiar smell, at least, could bring her some sort of comfort.

Even as a kid, Clover had loved the smell of freshly washed laundry. It always felt like a new beginning to her, a clean slate.

But there was also the reason that Clover found more difficult to admit, even to herself; the smell of fresh laundry always brought back memories of her father, in his pure white, crisply starched shirts, smiling down at his daughter, his little princess. Clover would come running and throw herself into his waiting arms, inhaling his clean scent and digging her tiny hands into his back. And although she couldn't see her father's eyes, she knew they would be shining with love and adoration.

"Clover, honey, you know you are the most beautiful little girl in the entire world, don't you?"

And five-year-old Clover would nod into his chest.

"Yes, Daddy."

"And you know I want you to be the happiest girl in the world as well, don't you?"

Now seventeen-year-old Clover raised her head from the pillow, smiling through the tears that tumbled onto the sheets.

"Yes, Daddy", she whispered.

...

...

...

Okay. That would beeee *drumroll* the first chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but can you see why I had to end it where I did? You just can't go on after something like that.

All righty then, well, now that you've read something about my version of Clover, please feel free to completely Cloverbash the hell outta my story. May I suggest... hmmm... IN A REVIEW?

In case it wasn't obvious (oh the heck it was, I'm just desperate :D) I WANT YOUR REVIEWS. I NEEEED YOUR REVIEWS. YEP. I PRACTICALLY BREATHE YOUR REVIEWS. Okay so maybe I don't actually _breathe them_ (I so do). I'm just very very hyper about my VERY FIRST CHAPTER. Like, EVER.

Anyways, getting back to the subject of Clover (Dayum. She sure would lurrrve being discussed this much. Self-scentered bitch. Sorry about that. Not quite over the bashing yet, it appears. But soon I should start liking her more. Soon, soon, soooooooon. Whoopsies, there goes Miss Hyper again XD).

So. As I was saying. Clovey. Well. I know it's sort of a clichéd excuse for all of her occasional sluttyness and superficial...ity/ness/whatever (? Wtf am I even saying?), but guys. Come on. Her dad died. That's pretty damn traumatic. And a closer analysis of how her father's death affected Clover's personality should follow in some of the next chapters.

That is, if you want me to keep going :)

If so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, okay? You would be making one TS nerd verrrryyyy very happy :)

Hahahaha I actually just read over what I just wrote and MAN I am so hyper today. Really. SO. HYPER.

And sort of pushy :D Yeah. Sorry about that.

Yours if you review (lol jk),

The. Last. PROTOTYYYPPPEEEE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

lol I'm such a nerd :D

P.S. If any of you could maybe tell me how to make those line-thingies between my paragraphs so that you can actually see where my story ends and my personal comment begins (and vice versa) that would be amazing. Because I can see them in my OpenOffice document but not after I've uploaded the stories. Please please please help. :) Thanks.


	2. Traumatized

Hello there. May I just say that I am so happy that you liked my story enough to move on to the next chapter? Okay, I changed my mind. No permission necessary. I LURVE YOU!

Here is the 50th chapter-... okay, my jokes are lame XD So here's the second chapter of "Switching Sides" by TheLastPrototype aka Her Royal Nerdyness aka MEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Go Team Hyper! As in GO! FIGHT! WIN! As in GO! READ! REVIEW!)

Man I love posting my writing. Gets me hyper like no amount of caffeine can.

And WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT? I am ACTUALLY over bashing Clover. Okay, almost. Bear with me here, people. I know there's probably a part of her that I will love. And this fic should really help me find it :)

WOW, YOU GUYS! OVER CLOVER! I AM A POETIC GENIUS!

Reality check: No... just no.

Oh, and, I just remembered:

I realise that the way I bashed Clover in my personal comment after Chapter 1 may have annoyed those of you who are actually Clover lovers (aka C-Lovers. Just came up with that :D Awesomenesssss), and I am sorry. Really. You know, this is exactly why I decided to make Clover the protagonist. I need to get over the fact that the way she is portrayed sometimes (in fics as well as the show) made me sorta hate her. And I don't actually hate her anyway, not really. I just need someone to bash after reading SSC fics, someone to blame for them not getting together like IMMEDIATELY.

I love her, really. I love all of 'em. GO TS!

**Oh, would you look at that, it's another Disclaimer:**

**Okay. We all know it. **

**But let's say it again and really rip open that wound(lol), shall we?**

**TS belongs to Marathon Inc.**

**Not to me. **

**... Hurts every time.**

...

...

...

"So, honey, how is camp treating you?"

Stella's voice sounded so loving and sweet. Clover hated lying to her, so much. But she knew that any other option was completely unthinkable. Frowning, Clover lied yet again, asking herself whether she was really lying to protect her mom, or just to protect herself.

"It's fine."

"Fine?"

"I meant great. It's... it's really great."

"All right, baby girl, if you say so."

Clover smiled at the familiar nickname. It was as if she was still a little girl, a little kid who would be completely safe in her mother's arms. _I would give anything to feel safe and loved and protected right now_.

"But if anything happens, don't you hesitate to call and tell me."

_Yeah, right. Like: "Hey there, Mom. I'm actually a top secret agent and I work for the World Organisation of Human Protection and I go on life-threatening missions all the time with Sam and Alex but now they think I stole some huge weapon so I'm pretty much fired and oh right I'm also in prison. So, how was your day?" Sure. That would be a GREAT phone conversation._

Her mother's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"And remember, Clover, it's important to always stay gracious and ladylike, no matter what happens."

Clover paused. She knew exactly what she wanted to reply to that, but she was so afraid of what the consequences might be. Deciding to take the risk, Clover took a deep breath.

"You know, Mom," she whispered quietly, cautiously, unable to stop herself, "even if I am always gracious and ladylike... it's not going to bring Dad back."

Silence.

Biting her lip, Clover waited nervously for a reply. She knew it would hurt her mother, bringing up her father's death like this, but sometimes Clover felt like it was her duty to remind Stella not to build her whole life around Clover's dad. It just wasn't healthy, trying to live her life completely perfectly, afraid of making even the tiniest mistake, in the hope that he would somehow return from the dead or something, when they both knew that there was no chance of that ever happening. And Clover always worried that, without her around, her mother would bury herself in denial and impossible expectations of herself until it broke her.

"Well, Clover. Do you think," Stella snapped, the hurt and frustration in her voice concealed by anger, "that satisfying your need for comfort by buying everything you can and throwing yourself at every boy you see, will?"

Clover gasped as if she had been hit. That was a low blow. Off limits. Even though she knew her mother was just lashing out at her because she felt cornered and hurt and, deep down, knew that what Clover had said was true, her words still made Clover want to curl herself into a tiny ball and stop breathing.

But Stella was obviously working herself into a rant, her anger making her blind to what she was doing to her daughter.

"What, you think I don't NOTICE how you would be with any man, as long as you're not alone? It's not normal, Clover. It's not! Do you think your father would be proud? Or would he be disgusted?"

Closing her eyes and breathing slowly through her nose, Clover set the phone back into its holster on the wall and stood there, silently, trying hard to keep from crying.

Concentrating only on setting one foot in front of the other, she walked to the automatic doors of the Communications room and let the guard escort her back to her cell.

While Clover was passing the other prisoners' cells, she kept her head bowed, staring at the unchanging grey floor. When she felt the agent pulling her through a side door, Clover's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but her mind was still numb from her conversation with Stella.

Finding herself in a dark office, Clover slowly lifted her head see what was going on here. When her eyes met those of the guard, she recognized him as the agent who had looked at her like some kind of sex object a few hours ago. Slowly, Clover's eyes widened as she realized what his intentions must be. Her body went stiff with fear as she watched a small smirk form on his lips, knowing that, after what had just happened, she was too weak to properly defend herself. _At any other time, he wouldn't stand a chance against me_, she thought bitterly as it dawned on her that he was both stronger and had a certain element of surprise.

A sort of hungry look entered his eyes as he brought his face close to hers.

"You can't do this. I'll-"

"You'll what? What are you going to do, sunshine?" he growled with a smirk.

Clover looked around in panic, and found herself utterly defenseless.

"I'll... I'll tell," she stammered hesitantly, unable to remove herself from his grip on her arms.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered throatily while his hands moved to cup her hips. "Who's going to believe you, princess? Last time I checked," - now he pulled her close, pressing their lower bodies against each other as his eyes moved to gaze at her full lower lip in undisguised lust - "you weren't a part of WOOHP anymore."

Clover registered the change in his eyes just before he acted. Moving quickly, he brought his mouth down on hers forcefully, crushing their lips together. One arm looped around her waist, he used the other to grab her butterscotch blonde hair and make her move her head the way he wanted. Feeling his tongue pushing against her sealed lips, Clover struggled to escape his hold, only to have him release her head and move his hand to her chest. As his fingers fumbled with the top buttons of her uniform, an idea formed in Clover's mind. Slowly, she brought her own arms up to encircle his neck, cautiously, to show him that she was not trying to hurt him. Then, as if responding to his kiss, Clover pushed her body against his.

"I always knew you were a little slut," he murmured against her mouth.

Clover continued to pull him closer, letting her lips part slightly so that their kiss could deepen. When he groaned huskily, about to push his tongue into her mouth, Clover bit down on his lower lip as hard as she could. As he made a surprised sound of annoyance and pulled away from her a bit, she smirked, knowing that her plan was working, and used her hands, that had been previously stroking the back of his neck, to establish a firm hold on his head. Then, using all her energy, Clover brought her knee up forcefully between his legs, making use of the distance that he had put between them in his moment of surprise.

He yelped in pain and loosened his grip on her body, allowing Clover to shake him off and then push him away from her. Still doubled over, the nameless agent struggled to stand upright.

Not wanting to waste any time, Clover ran over to the locked door and fumbled with the key. Turning around, she saw that he was beginning to recover from the blow and was now moving towards her. As she opened the door to escape the room, she used the key to lock it from the outside. Feeling his fists pounding against the door, Clover spoke quietly, not even really caring if that he probably couldn't hear her through the soundproof door.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a human being. I hope that you spend your life suffering, completely deprived of happiness. That's what you deserve."

Clover turned and leaned her back against the door, still panting. As her fingers moved to run over her lips, she closed her eyes in disgust, though it was no longer aimed at the agent who had almost raped her.

Clover was disgusted by herself.

Although she had only returned his kiss to escape his clutches, there had been the shortest of moments when she had relished his desire for her. She knew that this sort of moment was why she was so quick to go after any guy she thought was reasonably good-looking. Feeling wanted, feeling desired... it quenched her loneliness. Of course, it never lasted. But that wasn't enough to stop her anymore. It was as if she was addicted, somehow. And Clover resented it, resented herself for it. Especially when she couldn't ignore her own judgement, because it was reflected in the eyes and words of others. "Slut". Someone had spray-painted it onto her locker on her first day as a sophomore.

Clover had rubbed it off and wiped away her tears before Alex or Sam could notice any of it, and had dismissed their queries as to whether she was alright with light, empty, sarcastic words, just like always. She didn't want their pity. All their sympathy, all their denial of the truth in the word, it was all useless. Because Clover could just as well have written it herself.

She smiled, sadly. Even her mother knew what kind of a person she was. Everyone did.

And if her father was watching her from somewhere up there, she knew he would be disappointed in her, but, ultimately, he would blame himself - his death, the thing that had left her so lonely, had left her craving attention, longing for something to fill the void that had been left in her life.

It made Clover feel even more guilty. Because it was her fault, and only hers, that this was how she dealt with her pain. It wasn't like she was the only person to have ever lost someone they loved. And she knew that the words she had spoken just now were words that had been meant not for the agent, but for her.

Shaking her head to stop herself from drowning in self-pity, Clover decided that she should leave before another agent passed by and thought that it was suspicious: a prisoner standing in the middle of the corridor, completely unguarded. Still absorbed in her disgust, Clover hurried towards her cell, knowing that attempting an escape would be useless and stupid right now.

Oblivious to the figure standing on the steps leading to the holding facility, Clover gasped in surprise when she ran head on into a broad male chest. She heard a chuckle and raised her eyes, only to start in surprise when looking into the deep brown eyes that she couldn't forget.

"K-Kyle?"

Kyle Katz's eyes narrowed in confusion as they took in Clover's orange uniform.

"... Aren't you the spy that arrested me? Chloe, was it? What did you do to get in here? Must have been pretty bad..."

Clover shook her head intently. She just didn't have the nerve for this right now.

"Get out of my way, Katz!" she said decisively.

"Oh, well what are you going to do? Call the cops?" Kyle smirked at his own joke. "Anyway, weren't _you_ the one that ran in to _me_?"

Sighing in frustration, Clover gave the man in front of her a little shove so that he would step aside. He grabbed her wrists tightly and brought his face close to hers.

"You locked me up, _Chloe_, and now that you're in here with me, it's payback time, whether you like it or not. What were you expecting? Did you think all the villains in here were going to... embrace you as one of their own or something? Well I'll tell you right now that _I'm not buying it_. You're probably just here to spy on us again and make sure we're all behaving like good little criminals. I'll be watching you, Chloe. One slip up and... get ready for a world of pain," he snarled.

Clover laughed.

"I wasn't expecting anything, Katz. Least of all for you to be this _pathetic_. Haven't you got anything better to do than using threatening clichés on me?" Escaping his grasp easily, she elbowed him out of the way, only to turn around again to face him. "And my name is Clover," she spat, annoyed.

Head held high, Clover marched towards her cell, only to realize that, during her exchange with Kyle, she had somehow forgotten all about what had happened to her. As the memories came flooding back, Clover had to steady herself against the wall to keep from stumbling. Finally reaching her room, Clover reluctantly looked at the guard, letting him know that he had to open the door. Confused at her returning from her outwards call alone, the guard furrowed his brow, but then let her in, locking the door behind her.

As she walked into the cell with her eyes cast downwards, contemplating the fact that Kyle Katz had so easily made her forget her worries, Clover gasped in surprise when she discovered that she was not alone.

"Hi, Little Miss I'm-So-Perfect-I-Hate-Villains-But-Oops-Now-I've-Become-One. Proud of yourself?" her cellmate asked, sarcastically. "Why don't you have a seat? Or do I have to force you?"

…

…

…

Okay then. So that was Chapter 2. I'm kinda proud of it, actually. Am I the only one that thinks it turned out to be WAY BETTER than Chapter 1? Now I'm pissed at myself for not making Chapter 1 better :D Because some of the people who didn't like Chapter 1 enough to read Chapter 2 might have really liked Chapter 2...

And also, YAY, cliffhanger! I've been waiting for one of those :) So who do you think Clover's roomate is?

I will tell you right now that Mr. Unnamed Agent WILL in fact be returning later on in the story, in a BIG WAY. Big, and sort of terrible. But also really, really exciting. I'm already looking forward to writing that part!

All right, so I am officially over hating on Clover. I actually feel really sorry for her, after all that insight on her childhood trauma, etc. Oh well, looks like things aren't going to be getting better for her any time soon...

And may I just say, WOW? Kyle was finally introduced. For those of you who don't know/remember him, he was in the episode "The Suavest Spy".

Mkay, so please review, as always, and expect an update very soon. Okay, not too soon, it'll definitely take longer than this chapter.

Love from (as Mandy says :D) Yours Truly


	3. Unicorns Rule

Aloha, peoples.

I'm really happy that you have decided to keep reading the story. That's pretty awesome of you. I'm not as hyper today as usual, which should be a nice change. I can be sort of irritating. Oh, well. Please note that although the chapter title may sound sort of strange and slightly... uh... childish, it actually turned out pretty good. Pretty, pretty, pretttty, pretty good (That was from "Curb Your Enthusiasm". It's actually a really funny scene :D)

I'm talking to much. Please just read and review. That would be cool. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Did you know you don't actually own Totally Spies?**

**Wooooooooottttttt? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yup, all rights go to Marathon Inc.**

**D:**

**^This was me this morning. Talking to myself. Yupsies. Livin' the life, huh?**

...

...

...

Clover stood there, frozen.

"Uh, roomie? Lost your voice much?" the blonde on the other bed asked, watching Clover expectantly while twirling a strand of golden hair around her finger. Clover didn't move. This was just too much. Her mom, the agent, Kyle Katz and now...

"Felicity F-fensins?" Clover sputtered.

"That's right," Felicity answered, looking at Clover with big, blue, deceptively innocent eyes. "Surprised to see me?"

_Surprised,_ Clover thought, _is definitely an understatement. _She had, of course, known that she would have to share her room with a convicted criminal, but a criminal that she had convicted HERSELF? Surely Jerry couldn't hate her THAT much!

"Well, this doesn't seem to be working very well. Clearly, spying does not require actual intelligence. I suppose I'll have to spell it out to you: You. Did. A. Bad Thing. So. Now. You. Are. A. Criminal. Like. Me. And. Also. I. Hate. You. And. Will. Probably. Try. To. Kill. You. In. Your. Sleep," Felicity said slowly.

That was too much. She couldn't take this. To keep from screaming, Clover tried to focus on the least crazy thing she could think of.

"Your hair," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"My... hair?" Felicity asked, raising one perfectly plucked blond eyebrow.

"It looks... perfect."

Felicity looked at her smugly.

"Yes, well, I do my best. Speaking of hair, yours looks terrible. I mean, I always thought that, of you little spy-girlies, YOU had the most beauty potential, but that is one big fat mess on your head," she replied.

Grinding her teeth together, Clover forced herself to do her yoga breathing exercises. _In through the nose... out through the mouth._

"How can it look like that?" she asked finally, keeping her voice calm and even. "I mean, we're in a criminal holding facility. I don't expect to see a lot of uber-expensive hair products lying around."

"Oh, right," Felicity huffed, "I had forgotten that you're new and you don't know anything. Ugh, that means I have to, like, show you around and stuff, doesn't it?" She rose from the bed slowly, straightened out her uniform and looked at Clover expectantly. "Well, aren't you coming?" she asked impatiently. "Just try not to be too whiney, or I'm cutting the tour short. Do NOT assume that I don't have better things to do."

_What, like baking cookies in the WHOOP criminal crafts centre? _Clover thought, but she kept her mouth shut and followed Felicity to the door. She was not so careless as to think that anything else would be less than suicide.

...

...

...

They were standing in the large, grey cafeteria of the holding facility, and Clover was getting more and more confused.

"Uh, Felicity, what exactly does this," she gestured widely to emcompass the empty chairs, the door to the kitchen, the security cameras, all of it, "have to do with... your hair?"

Felicity shushed her, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and sighed, tapping her foot on the floor in a slow, irregular rhythm. She seemed to be waiting for something, or... someone? Clover ground her teeth together and held her ground, although after the day she'd had, she would much rather have been in her bed, sleeping, than standing in a bleak prison cantine with a criminal she had only recently arrested. And a criminal with better hair than her, too - at the moment, anyway.

They waited for two minutes or so, with Felicity mumbling to herself quietly and Clover sighing loudly, repeatedly. Then a WHOOP agent in a black suit - of course; what else would he be wearing? - entered the cantine through a back door that Clover hadn't noticed before. He walked up to them quickly, then gestured at Clover.

"Who's this? She wasn't part of the deal."

"New cellmate. She wants to know. If we're lucky, she might start SUing too."

"Huh. Fine." The agent shrugged. "But I'm not filling her in. And you have 10 minutes, max. Security's up nowadays."

Felicity nodded curtly, then grabbed Clover's wrist and pulled her towards the door the agent had come through, while he took a seat in one of the cafeteria chairs, looking very out of place.

"Who's Sue?" Clover whispered, growing more confused by the second. Felicity seemed to have some kind of deal with the agent, which was crazy, because at WHOOP, that would never, ever be tolerated, right? And where were they even going?

Felicity gave a short laugh, like Clover had said something funny. Which, considering her understanding of the situation, she probably had. It didn't seem like Felicity was going to answer her question, but even though Clover didn't like being in the dark about this at all, it appeared that the only way she was going to find out about anything was by keeping her mouth shut and her eyes open right now. As difficult as that might be.

Suddenly, Felicity halted abruptly, nearly making Clover fall flat on her face. Wordlessly, she pressed a few buttons on the impressive-looking security thingy that was on the wall next to a metal door. The lock on the door clicked open, and Felicity pushed it open easily, looking slightly comical, this girl with her tiny - enviably tiny - frame, pushing open a heavy metal door virtually effortlessly.

Clover squinted into the darkness of the room, and as her eyes grew adjusted to the dim light that came from a naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling, she had to swallow a gasp.

"What's this?" she asked, her voice hollow.

Felicity smiled proudly.

"This," she said, "is operation Silver Unicorn."

...

...

...

Clover raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Operation Silver Unicorn? What is this? Like, a club or something?" She looked around the room and took in the familiar faces. Diminutive Smalls was there, along with Candy Sweet - the evil cheerleading coach -, Tuesday Tate - the hot-turned-criminal supermodel -, Vince King from 'Gladiators', Felicia Man - the wacky hair lady -, Captain Hayes - the crazy CWS guy -, Ariel - the warrior woman -, and a handful of other criminals that Clover didn't know. She thought she could make out Kyle Katz somewhere at the back, but she couldn't be sure; it really was pretty dark in there. The only thing she knew without doubt was that this could not possibly be something that Jerry had allowed. Which would explain the agent's "security"-comment earlier.

Clover turned to face Felicity and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a feeling that Felicity would explain everything when the time came - she had brought her here after all, hadn't she? She must have wanted Clover to see this. But Clover wasn't really a very patient person - Felicity had to give her SOME kind of information, NOW.

The blonde girl opposite her sighed, as if this was all just so very tedious and exhausting to her, and started to explain.

"Well," she began, "I'm not saying that I did this all by myself. Everyone pitched in. But, see, I'm rich. And money means everything here. You think WHOOP is so great? So honorable? Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but even the most _honorable_" - she spat the word like it tasted disgusting on her tongue - "people have a price. Oh, sure, I couldn't actually bribe them into letting me out of this place, but they _can_ be bought. I have a little deal with some of your smarter agents. They know the true value of money - Jerry really does pay the bare minimum; of course, you wouldn't know. You're still a student. You actually do this shit for _free_." A few chuckles came from around the room. Clover felt the colour rise to her cheeks, and wanted to slap herself for it. She wasn't ashamed of her job!... Right? "Or should I say, you _did?_ I mean, you're one of us now, whether you want to be or not. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh, right. The SU. Silver Unicorn. Don't ask about the name, it wasn't my idea. Someone else is in charge of that stuff - I take care of... the finances, shall we say? So, my deal with the agents. It's pretty simple. I pay, they turn a blind eye to our meetings. I pay, they turn security cameras off in the cantine for a few minutes. I pay, these guys" - she gestured at the gathered criminals - "are all let out of their cells without an agent accompanying them. I can pay for a lot of things, basically. Including the secret import of anything I need desperately. Such as" - she smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger - "beauty products. But that's different for each of us. For example, Tuesday here cannot _live_ without her fashion magazines." Clover threw a sympathetic glance at Tuesday, who was gazing at her fidgety hands, obviously embarassed. Felicity drew in a breath and continued. "Yes, well, we all have our guilty, or not-so-guilty, pleasures. And there is another thing we all have in common. _We all want out._ And that's where The SU comes in. So far, none of our escape plans have actually worked, but we're getting better and better. And the best thing? Jerry has no idea about _any_ of this."

Clover gaped at Felicity, then turned to stare at the criminals. Most of them looked very pleased with themselves. Felicity's soft voice had Clover turning around again.

"You're probably wondering why we would let you in on all of this. Why would we risk your telling Jerry? Well, honey, firstly, he'd probably think you were lying. Old Jerry's way too in love with himself to believe that anyone could pull this off behind his back. And, second, even if he did believe you, you'd still be a criminal. You'd still be in here with us - the only difference, really, would be that we would all want to kill you even more than we already do. Does that really seem like a good idea to you? Plus," she added, shrugging, "a former WHOOP spy on our side? That would be pretty damn brilliant. All your secret intel, your skills... it all belongs to us now."

Clover shuddered at her patronizing tone, but chose to stay silent. This probably wasn't the best place to pick a fight with Felicity Fensins. _Especially since she seems to have become surprisingly strong since I last saw her_, Clover thought, remembering how easily Felicity had opened the metal door.

From the corner of her eye, Clover registered the criminals' expectant faces. She knew that her reaction right now would determine everything: how much they would involve her in the operation, how much they would tell her... how long they would keep her alive. Most of her wanted to scream, or at least figure out the best way to use this information, but there was a tiny part of her mind that was ringing the warning bells - if she showed even a bit of what she was feeling right now or even thought about what she had just heard too much, all the emotion would be clear on her face, and that might mean the end for her. So, constructing a mental barrier between herself and Felicity's statement, Clover forced her face to remain unimpressed, practically bored.

"So," she said, feeling her heart beating all the way up to her head and struggling to stay calm. "What do you want me to do?"

The hesitant smile that spread across Felicity's face told Clover that she had made the right choice as to her reaction. She allowed herself to let out a relieved sigh as the the applause began. Clover looked at the clapping prisoners, sizing them up, seeing things she never had before. Like the sparkle in Sunny Day's eyes, Vince King's strong arms and Diminutive Small's calculating grin. _They might just be good enough to make it out of here_, Clover thought, surprising herself. Then she chuckled. _But not if I can help it._

Then Kyle Katz stood up. He raised one hand and dropped it again. Immediately, the room went silent. _Huh,_ Clover thought_, I thought Felicity was the leader here. Apparently... not._ She turned to face him, keeping an unmoved expression.

He watched her for a long time, and Clover felt her pulse rising as she cast down her eyes.

"So we have your word? You're in?" he asked, and Clover knew that she had not, after all, made it yet. It was him that she needed to convince. Breathing evenly, she looked into his rich brown eyes, brimming with something that Clover couldn't quite put her finger on. She remembered how irresistable she had found those eyes when she had seen him for the first time, how she hadn't been able to look away. Now she had to clench her teeth and dig her fingernails into her crossed arms just to _not_ look away; she wished she could just escape that penetrating stare. It made her extremely uncomfortable, made her squirm. Narrowing her eyes just a bit, Clover concentrated on putting every bit of the acting skills that she had into her next words. She was slightly surprised at how believable her voice sounded. Maybe she was a better actress than she thought? _Or maybe I mean this more than I thought._ The idea was disconcerting, and Clover pushed it to the back of her head, because it was strangely consuming.

"I'm in."

...

...

...

All right, that's it then, guys. Liked it? I hope. Please review. Negative reviews are welcome too, btw, as long as you tell me how to improve whatever is concerning you :)

Oooooohhhhh, and also, I'M SO SORRY! I didn't find out until today that Felicity is, apparently, like, 11 years old. THAT'S NOT HOW OLD SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY STORY, GUYS! Please remember that, in this story, Felicity is as old as Clover, maybe a year or two older or so. SHE IS NOT 11! This is really important, because, otherwise, future parts of the story would be realllllly strange... :P So please remember that.

Hate Felicity? Love her? Please review :)

And also, I am liking Clover. Weird, right? She seems... cooler now. I think. Buuuuuuut is she going to turn bad? Kyle or no Kyle? Much will be revealed in next week's episode. Okay, I'm making no sense.

Adios for now, amigos. I apologize for taking so long. Next should be faster :)


	4. Friends, No Benefits

Hellosies.

Um-hum. You're still reading this. Very awesome of you.

I guess it's time to build up the romantic tension, right?

I actually really don't feel like building up romance right now. But I will. Because I'm pretty sure I should have started earlier. Oh well.

A quick reminder: Felicity is about as old as, maybe a bit older than, Clover. PLEASE remember that. It's pretty important. I'm not going to say more than that. Probably already gave everything away anyway. I'm going to go and hit myself now... alright, I'm back. Time for the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Bonjour. Marathon Inc. is French, non? **

**And that's who TS belongs to. Mon dieu. C'est vraiment terrible.**

**Okay. That's all...**

...

...

...

He couldn't sleep. Again.

Frustrated, he paced along the room, running a hand through his dark hair. He held on to a strand and frowned. When had he last cut this? He chuckled grimly. Probably around the same time he'd last been able to sleep through the night.

For what seemed like the millionth time, he glanced at the right screen. He couldn't even control it any more. Paranoia? No, that wasn't it. He knew she wouldn't try to run yet. His dark thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening. His head snapped up. Then he sighed.

"Arnston. What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

The man looked terrified.

"Sir. I- I mean, we- we found something."

"Something," he repeated slowly. These people were the worst. Always so VAGUE. But, then again, they were also the best, the best at what they did. And he needed the best.

"Yes," Arnston confirmed, more calmly now. "We may have found a... way _in_."

The excitement flooded his mind in a matter of seconds. Could this be true? He would finally be more than just someone who watched. He would be as much of a participant as she was. Maybe even more. Maybe even the player who decided the game. _Game on, Clover_, he thought, smirking.

"When will you be ready?" he asked, without looking at Arnston.

"A few days," the man mumbled. "Maybe sooner. We're really working together now. It's a challenge," he continued, apparently growing more confident. He seemed to be talking almost to himself. "It's been a long time for all of us since we've had a challenge. It's not just the fear any more. I suppose we are all a bit obsessed with getting this done now." The man laughed quietly, now seemingly self conscious.

"Sir?" Arnston asked now. He ignored it. Something had hinged onto his mind, something Arnston had said. He stayed very still, rigid almost, while Arnston excused himself and shut the door behind him.

In the silence that remained, he stood in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide with realization.

It had not been paranoia.

_Obsession, _he thought.

And roared in frustration.

She was everywhere.

...

...

...

Clover was sitting on her cot, knees under her chin. The cell was cold, and the lights had been switched off in the holding facility about ten minutes ago. From the other side of the room, her cellmate watched her with narrowed eyes.

"God, Clove, can't you just go to sleep? You're keeping me awake," Felicity sighed.

"It's Clover," she mumbled absent-mindedly.

"I know," came the answer from the shadows, "but a new... profession... requires a new name, don't you think?"

"Fine," Clover answered, too exhausted to argue. "But I don't want to be called Clove. That sounds stupid. Think of something better."

From the silence that followed, she took it that Felicity was either upset or asleep. Slowly, Clover lifted the covers and slipped into bed. She was already a mess - she didn't need rings under her eyes, too.

She slept shallowly, just beneath the surface of consciousness. Sometime in the middle of the night, Clover's eyelids fluttered open as she heard heavy footsteps crossing the cell, angling towards Felicity's cot.

Not daring to take a breath, she tried to squint at the figure that was leaning over her cellmate's resting body, but couldn't make out any details; all that was apparent to her was that a tall man was getting closer and closer to Felicity. With leaden limbs, Clover stayed tied down silently to her bed, watching, unable to lift even a finger. Who was this? Some kind of pervert? Someone like... the agent that had tried to molest her? Clover flinched as she remembered the way his hands had run over her body-

Suddenly, Felicity sat up with a jerking movement, wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips met briefly, before she shifted, making place for him in the tiny bed. Clover listened breathlessly to quiet kisses and whispered words of passion. _Not a __pervert, then, _she thought sheepishly.

What seemed like hours - days - later, she cleared her throat awkwardly. Silence ensued, until Felicity's voice broke through the darkness.

"Clover," she asked hesitantly, "... are you awake?"

"Kind of," came the hushed reply. Clover was sure her embarassment showed in her voice.

"Oh." They all lay there, unmoving, not sure how to go on from here.

Finally, chuckling, the male figure pushed himself up off the cot and dusted himself off. Without a word, he walked over to the door of the cell and knocked a rhythmic combination. The door slid open and closed behind him. Footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Great. Thanks," Felicity hissed sarcastically. Clover couldn't believe it. Did no one have any decency around here? Blaming HER for this?

She pulled the covers over her ears and shut her eyes tightly, unable to delete the previous scene from her mind.

Was this what prison was like?

...

...

...

Breakfast was in the large cantine. Felicity hadn't spoken a word to her all morning. Now, she stalked off towards a table filled with SU members. In the bright light from the superluminescent LED-lamps, the prisoners looked slightly ridiculous in their orange uniforms.

Clover sighed and took her yoghurt and cup of orange juice to an empty table next to the litter bins. _It's not like I want to sit with anyone anyway_, she told herself, only half-convinced. _They're CRIMINALS, for God's sake. I don't want to belong to their little clique._ She had almost finished her food when she heard someone sliding into the chair opposite her and looked up.

"So, last night was sort of awkward, huh?" Kyle Katz asked, grinning. Clover stared at him.

"That was YOU?" she asked incredulously, almost choking on a sip of juice. She set down the cup and rubbed two fingers over her right temple.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm glad we cleared that up. Now you won't have to be scared the next time I visit Felicity," he said, smiling, then grabbed her drink and downed it in one gulp.

"Wait, what?" Clover snorted, choosing to ignore the fact that he had just finished half of her breakfast. "You aren't seriously considering REPEATING last night's events, right?" Kyle looked taken aback, then smirked.

"Well," he answered, leaning forward, "since you're the one who interrupted us, don't you think it's a little selfish of you to expect us to stop seeing each other?"

"Oh my God!" Clover screeched. "Katz! You are impossible!"

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "And it's okay for you to call me Kyle, you know, since we're friends now."

Wordlessly, Clover got up, throwing her plastic cup and empty yoghurt into the trash. _Friends?_ It was obvious that this was all just a ploy to make fun of her, make her feel insecure, make her break. Again.

The blood was in her cheeks as she walked from the cantine, trying hard not to run. She could feel all of them watching her, eyes like darts boring into her back. Just like back at school. She hadn't imagined them to be so alike - the cliques, the mean girls, the hazing, the teasing -

_Don't cry, Clover, don't cry._

She didn't.

Maybe she was starting to become one of them, desensitized.

Maybe.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

...

...

...

"Hey, you," Felicity said, sitting down on the bed next to Clover and patting her shoulder awkwardly. "Why'd you leave so fast this morning?"

She had come into the cell about twenty minutes before, and promptly spent a questionable amount of time in the tiny adjacent bathroom that had no shower, touching up her hair and make-up. Walking out, she had taken off her orange jumpsuit, revealing a bombshell figure clad only in pink, lacy underwear. Clover had barely noticed her lack of clothing, curled up on her cot, when Felicity had walked across the room towards her.

"Don't see why you'd care," Clover mumbled, feeling like a petty little kid.

"You mean because of last night? Oh, come on, hun. It's water under the bridge."

"Oh. Okay," Clover murmured. Things seemed to move a lot faster in here than they did in the normal world.

There was a brief silence, until Clover sniffed dramatically.

"So, what's the deal with you two, anyway?" she asked.

"Kyle? Oh, he's just such a darling!" Felicity exclaimed. Clover wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"... Really?"

"No." Felicity grinned. "He's an obviously emotionally damaged cheater who treats women like they're dirt. But he keeps me on my feet; I get bored easily. Not to mention, he's EXTREMELY good in bed." Clover winced. So that had been what they were heading towards last night. Sex. While she was in the room. _Fabulous._

"So that's all? You're just... friends with benefits, just like that?" she asked. Surely it couldn't be that simple...?

"Okay, so, maybe the benefits include more than just a fun time..." Felicity continued, wringing her hands. "He's very charismatic, you know? Very passionate. He has the SU wrapped around his finger."

"Power," Clover said, "of course. So, you're using him, then?"

"Don't look so appalled," Felicity snapped, mistaking simple surprise for deprecation. "It's not like he's so innocent! A lot of things go with hooking up with me, like my MONEY, for example."

"Ah," Clover said knowingly, although the concept was somewhat foreign to her, "money, for power, for sex, and vice versa. I get it."

Felicity nodded curtly and got up, just as there was a knock on the door. It was, of course, Kyle Katz himself who jogged in, then came to a stop in the middle of the cell, hands on his knees, breathless.

"Got out of group analysis," he said, straightening up. "We have ten minutes," he continued, taking a few large strides towards Felicity, who jumped up into his arms, wrapping her naked legs around his waist and her hands in his golden-brown hair. They proceeded to make out passionately for what seemed like hours to Clover, who was trying desperately to look anywhere else, biting her lip.

"Oh, and, Chloe," Kyle mumbled past Felicity's scarlet-painted lips, "the guard said to tell you that there are two girls waiting for you in the visitor's room."

Too relieved to correct him about the name, Clover got up quickly and walked out of the cell.

"Finally," murmured the black-clad guard, who seemed to have been waiting to escort her for quite a while. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to get," she answered, sighing, and followed him into the maze of corridors. The light that came from each door that brought her closer to the outside seemed so bright that Clover almost had to shield her eyes. She felt exposed, an alien in the blinding light of the real world - a world she had never thought would become this unfamiliar to her.

...

...

...

They were already there, waiting, jittering, behind the clear pane of glass. Alex saw Clover first and nudged Sam, who looked over and frowned. _What does SHE have to frown about? I'm the one who should be frowning! _Clover thought. And then, suddenly, her best friends in the whole world were crying like there was no tomorrow, and all the angry thoughts left her mind for good.

"Clo- Clo-" Alex choked, shoulders quivering. Sam, next to her, stared at Clover wordlessly, silent tears rolling down both cheeks, leaving black trails of mascara zig-zagging across her face. Clover herself was the only one not sobbing.

Was it possible that only one day in prison had transformed her from a drama-queen into... into what? Clover had no idea who she was supposed to be. At least, when she had had to hide her shame and mourning after her father's death behind a make-up-mask, she had known what image to project... But now? Nothing. Maybe that was why the girls sitting as close as they could to the glass, just to soak in the sight of her, seemed miles away. Much further away than, say, Felicity. These were frightenig thoughts. Frighteningly honest, and frighteningly real.

Sam had stopped crying.

"You're not saying anything."

"What?" Clover asked absentmindedly, still half in thought.

Alex, wiping at her eyes with a tissue, studied her friend's face.

"Sammie's right," she said after a short while, sticking the tissue in the trash can that was conveniently placed next to her seat and staring at Clover, wide eyed. "You always talk."

"Excessively so," Sam murmured, and Clover found to her surprise that her friend's teasing didn't upset her in the slightest. She shrugged, looking away.

"Yeah, well, it's weird here. I'm pretty sure it's changing me."

Serious again, Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Changing you? Clover, nothing... happened, right?"

_Like what? Like wanting to curl up and 'just die already' after a telephone conversation with my mother? Like almost getting raped by a WOOHP agent? Like becoming part of a secret organisation of villains? Like possibly becoming a mature person? In that case, yes. Shit's gone down here._

"Nope, not really," she answered, smiling vapidly. "So, what's up with my girls?" she asked, knowing that this was what her friends had been waiting for. As much as they might be feeling bad for her, they weren't the ones in jail.

While Sam launched straight into a detailed account of the latest schoolwork and missions, Alex smiled, blushing, and shrugged. Clover raised an eyebrow.

"Alex. What are you not telling us?"

Sam stopped mid-sentence to stare at Clover, then at Alex.

"Wait, what?" she asked disbelievingly. "Seriously? How did I not notice this?"

Alex giggled at her friends' surprise and mumbled something towards the floor. Clover had to strain her ears to hear her friend through the glass.

"I met him at a WOOHP brunch a few weeks ago, and we exchanged numbers... then he called me on Wednesday."

All the life-altering prison experiences in the world couldn't stop Clover's first reaction from being a shriek of delight.

"Oh my God, Alex! Tell me EVERYTHING!" she screeched. Sam rolled her eyes, but moved to squeeze her friend's shoulder in excitement all the same.

While Alex became more and more confident, speaking louder now, Clover leaned in closer and tried to ignore the nagging thoughts that were distracting her from Alex's juicy story.

_"Why are you listening to this?"_ the voices inquired impatiently. _"You know it's not what's really important. You've moved on. It's time to leave these futile little friendships behind for good."_

...

...

...

NOOOOOOO! I don't want the girls to stop being friends. Cut it out with the voices, Clover!

And, as you can see, WOOHP criminals are very... discrete... people :D Uhum.

And who is 'he'? A-HA! Plot twist, keepin' it interestiiiiiiing.

Again, Felicity is, like, around 20. Comprende?

I hope you liked it, please read and review. While we're on that topic: to Cribellate and Lavenderskiez - THANKS so much for the reviews; made me happy to know SOMEONE'S reading the story and liking it. I hope you keep enjoying my writing, the plot, blablabla, you get the gist :)

And, to all:

Yours (unless you screw it up - although I don't really see how one would go about doing that),

TheLastPrototype. (Yes. That's still me.)


End file.
